The Epic Story of Meap Part 2: Meap Phone Home
Only Alternate Phineas can edit this. Meap in Peril! Meap slowly woke up in the hospital, his friends should of came back weeks ago. He was getting better, but only a little better. He knew his friends would never return. At all. While to get up, the door opened. Meap sat back down quickly. "Meap, you will never full recover, we'll have to put you out of you miseary." Said the Doctor. "I'll go get the shots and come back, get ready to leave this world." The Doctor continued. As the doctor went out the door, Meap sprung forward the window, screaming in the pain of his leg. He fell out the window and started falling down. He forgot the hospital was on a cliff. Meap was falling to his doom, anyone who would fall of a cliff would probably die if it were huge, but Meap is faliing off a cliff with huge spikes and a drop at the end. Meap shouted for help even though he knew it was useless. Meap decided to give up and meet his doom. Besides, if someone did save him, they'd put him in the exact same hospital where he would be put to sleep.It was the end of Meap. E.T. Phone Away On some far off planet, Meap World, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial was in training for war, he didn't want to though. He was being forced to. Since he liked to phone people home so much, he'd rather be a bus-driver. E.T. decided it was time to return to earth, where many of they're planet's population get lost, and also where his girlfriend Eliot's mom Mary lived friend Eliot lived. E.T. hid behind a large container full alien stuff. He saw an escape route to get a spaceship and get back to earth. He took a ran, everyone looked at him and laughed at him. E.T. made it to the ship and launched off.E.T. was going to the place he would permantly call home. He blasted trough outer-space, smahsing into planets that made pinball noises until he crashed into earth, he flew right into Eliot's house, smashing it. He couldn't stop his spaceship! He pressed brake really hard, but it was no use! He kept flying until he ran into a cliff, making his spaceship explode. E.T. slowly got up, he had injuries scattered all overhimself. He saw a nearby hospital, he headed towards it. He could barely move, but he crawled very slowly towards it. He made a wrong move and fell down the cliff the hospital was located on. He saw a figure in the dust, "Meep." said the weird figure. The Stones Meap saw some oddly shaped thing trough the dust, it looked familiar. It walked towards him. Meap was scared. It started making a weird noise. Meap now knew who it was, it was E.T.! His friend from his home planet E.T. embraced his long lost friend. Over a cup of tea at the park, where lots of little kids, the main diet of E.T.'s species go. A lot of cops go they're to. Shortly after explaining everything to E.T., Meap and E.T. got kicked out by cops since E.T. tried eating a kid that got stuck in a slide. E.T. also tolled Meap about the ancient stones, one fire, one water, and one grass. They were scattered across earth by Meap World's rival planet, Paniian. The rocks stored great power in them, they could never let anyone on Meap World find them. In order to get enough power for Meap to return home, they needed them. They started heading towards the first one. The first one, Kokiri's Emerald was somewhere in One Hundred Acre Woods. To One Hundred Acre Woods (Part 1) While continuing they're journey, Meap and E.T. got in some trouble. First of all, they had to find One Hundred Acre woods. All of a sudden, a big orange monster came out, it said "I think i'm in a Jungle Forest type thing and i'm cover-" and fell over. Meap put away his tranquilizer dart gun. E.T. didn't like the thought of leaving it they're... he felt bad so he shoved him in his mouth and took him along. That was only the entrance of one hundred acre woods. In order to get to the real wods, they'd have to find them, in the middle of the one they were in. Meap heard something... something odd. A bush rustled, a bunch of monkies came out, they were Doof Foot's relatives. He had to fight them, E.T. sat in the corner with a KFC bucket of fried chicken and watched. Meap slapped one, it didn't do anything. Meap kicked one in the no zone. It did a lot. Meap continued doing this, but more Monkies came. Doof Foot woke up and smashed against every monkey, telling them to get lost. One dropped a key. "Sorry, they can get angry easy, so where were we?" said Doof Foot. E.T. explained to him that a hunter hit him with a sleepy dart, so they took care of him and stuff. Doof Foot was so grateful, he decided to travel along with everyone To One Hundred Acre Woods! (Part 2) Before leaving the room the attack took place in, Meap opened a treasure chest, it had a grappler hook thing in it. They saw a door with a lock on it. They saw a huge tree, they decided to use the grapple hook on it. It worked.They pulled themselves forward and climbed down the tree. They saw some kid and a fairy. The kid took out a sword and slashed the fiary to '''death '''and smiled. "Well, I think i'll be going this way... oh! Pitfall trap..." Doof Foot thought allowed. Meap and E.T. jumped down to get him. Now they were stuck. The kid slowly walked towards the pitfall, but was attacked by monkies, while Doof Foot, Meap, and E.T. escaped with the grappler hook. They ran as fast as they're feet could take them. They could see One Hundred Acre Woods! "Keep running!" yelled Doof Foot! So they did. The fairy murderer turned around and looked at them. They were in danger! "Faster!!!: Doof Foot screamed, right before they ran into One Hundred Acre Woods. When they were they're the fairy killer was already next to them and said "....". The One Hundred Acre Woods! Meap wondered who he was. "..." said the Fairy killer. "He has a voice like an Angel!" said Doof Foot "Oh, he wants to join us on our journey to." Doof Foot continued. "Yay!" Meap thought. So they then traveled farther into the woods. They saw something... it was a Pooh bear! It was walking around the woods.... they had to be careful! They dashed from tree to tree and hid behind each one. They got to the alter and found the first stone. Meap warned E.T. telepathically how dangerous it was to randomly grab the stone, but E.T. grabbed it and the alter started to shake, and so did the forest. "EARTHQUAKE!" Doof Foot yelled. They all started to run out of the the forest. Link made it out and used his grapple hook on Meap, it ripped into his skin, but he was pulled out before the Jungle colapsed. Link did the same for E.T. and was about for Doof Foot, but the jungle colapsed on him RIGHT at the entrance. "It's okay, go on my non-talking friends. I'll stay here until...." Doof Foot spoke. Link, Meap, and E.T. just walked away and didn't care. Entering The Jabu-Jabu One day a gigantic fish named Jabu-Jabu ate a Water Temple. Are heroes needed to go inside of Jabu-Jabu, since he ate the Water Stone for the 100th time. They were gonna get it for themselves though. They were planning on ditching Princess Ruto afterwards. E.T. started to worry about Doof Foot... for five seconds. Meap and Link were trying to open Jabu-Jabu and go inside of him, but they couldn't. E.T. took out his tuna taco, made with real fish for lunch and Jabu-Jabu went insane and grabbed Link and Meap. E.T. didn't get eaten though, he was looking the other way and eating his taco until Princess Ruto came out. E.T.'s eyes bulged out and he tried flurting with her, but he was smacked and he was shoved into the water. Inside Jabu-Jabu, Meap and E.T. were confused. They were even trapped. Inside Jabu-Jabu Meap and Link decided to get up and look around on how to find the exit Water Temple. They came around corner and they saw people! In fact so many, they had instruments and everything! Before they could cover they're ears, Meap and Link heard them singing. It started out as "Welcome to the inside, of which you'll loose your own." and ended with "That's what you have to do to stay alive!" which is very disturbing. Meap and Link ignored they're hospitality and moved on, and there it was, the Water Temple! Woo hoo! But they still needed to get insi- "OKAY THAT'S IT" Link shouted. What? "I'm tired of not talking! Shut up narrorator and let me talk!" Link continued. Okay..... Link: Well.... we don't have to go transcript style just because we can talk again. Narrorator: FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! FROM YOUR POINT OF VIEW! I wished the narrorator would shut up, oh well moving on now. How do we get in? I can hear Meap saying, "Meap!" while pointing to the back. There's an entrance. The Water Temple "THERE IT IS!!!!" Link shouted, and then said, "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WHAT?!". We've gone back to narroration! "NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! WE ARE NOT GOING BACK TO THAT !!!!!" Link shouted. Narrorator: SHUT IT! YOU BE QUITE! OR else, i'll.... erase you from the story. Link: ... Narrorator: Your not suppose to talk. Link and Meap saw it: The Water Stone. Meap walked up and grabbed it, right past all the traps like they weren't even there. He picked it up, which set of millions of booby traps (lolz.... sorry...)! Meap jumped down and Link grabbed him, they ran out just in time. On The Road Again. Once they got out, they saw E.T. drowning in the water so Link jumped in with his Water Tunic and saved him. After recueing him, Link said they should start heading to the fire temple, but E.T. and Meap were hungry. so they needed to go to Mc. Donalds. Teh Fire Templez Teh Fire Stonez The Stonez To the Temple of Time The Fight Back 2 Two Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Meap Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Spinoffs Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:E.T. Category:Aliens